1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for migration of metadata and storage management of data in a first storage environment to a second storage environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A storage management server is deployed on a system for storing data such as backup data, archive data and space managed data from clients. A storage management server provides a repository for data storage, consisting of various devices such as disk and tape and a catalog (possibly a database) which tracks metadata, including storage locations, for the stored data. The environments for hosting a storage management server require substantial investment in hardware, software, storage devices, infrastructure and skilled personnel to administer the storage management server. For a variety of reasons, it may be necessary to move the storage management server from the existing environment to another environment. Tangibles such as cost of maintaining the host system, procurable skills, organizational policies and device availability are considerations that make it necessary to move storage management servers from one system environment to another.
To migrate data from one environment to another, an Export/Import storage management operation may be performed to copy both repository data and metadata from one storage management server in one environment to another storage management server in another environment. Another technique for migrating involves copying the data and metadata to a tape volume and physically transporting the tape volume to the new storage environment and then importing the data and metadata on the tape cartridge into the storage systems in the new environment. The data migration may comprise many terabytes or even petabytes of data, making it impractical to transfer that data to the new environment.